Code Geass R3: Omega Geass
by A Spy in Disguise
Summary: Set a decade from the Zero Requiem, a newly established Geass Order threatens the peace established by Lelouch vi Britannia. With the Britania Empire, Nunnally, and his friends at risk, Lelouch must make a return to defeat this new threat. However, the Geass Order has hidden plans that both Lelouch and C.C don't suspect.
1. Before the Siege (Part 1)

Before the Siege (Part 1)

The dawn of a new day illuminated the first rays of sunlight on a small farm located near the Australian town of Eildon. A man and his wife slowly awoke from their slumber as the curtain glowed from the outside light. "Good morning," said the man in his wife's ear, moving his arms to an embrace. "Tis a lovely morning," the wife replied. While they settled together in their bed and enjoyed the romantic atmosphere, the bedroom door suddenly slammed open, revealing a young boy.

He looked about eight years old and was an identical replica of the man, except with the eyes of the wife. "What's the matter?" the man asked. "I had a bad dream," the boy said sobbing. The wife looked at her child with deep sympathy and gestured him to come closer. Once settled on her lap and arms, she said, "Tell us what happened in your dream. Settle down now."

Wiping his tears and taking a deep breath, the boy began. "There was a scary man standing over mom and dad," he exclaimed, "He had a scary laugh and I was really scared."

"Hmm," the man pondered, "That does sound frightening, especially for my little boy." The man moved closer to the boy and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry sport, your mother and I will never let that man hurt you."

"Really?"

"Of course, sweetie," the wife reassured. "Nothing will ever come to harm you as long as you believe in us."

Relief now expressed itself in the young boy's face. Smiling, he reached for his parents in a tight group hug. "Thanks, mom and dad," he said. "I love you."

"As do we, Rhys", the parents said in unison as they settled together in their warm caress.

"Happiness is like glass. It may be all around you, yet be invisible. But if you change your angle of viewing a little, then it will reflect light more beautifully than any object around you" - Lelouch Lamperouge

 **Author Note** : This is my first story ever. At the moment I'm just experimenting with the story. I'm a real big fan of Code Geass and have read a few of the Fanfictions, mostly about R3 possible scenarios. This is another addition to that category of Code Geass fanfictions. Please leave a review if you can and let me know what you think.

P.S. I will be providing details explaining the setting and events leading up to this moment in Part 2.


	2. Before the Siege (Part 2)

Before the Siege (Part 2)

Lelouch and Rhys started the day's work by feeding the animals, who were already up and about. "Rhys, fetch the chicken feed," Lelouch said. "We'll start with the chickens first."

"Alright, dad!" Rhys said. He rushed over to the small brown barn house where the chicken feed and the other animals were.

While Rhys looked around the barn house for the feed, Lelouch took a moment to contemplate at how far he and C.C had come. It had been nearly ten years since the Zero Requiem. After Emperor Lelouch's 'death', he had survived a sword to the chest thanks to the Code gained from his father, Charles Zi Britannia. This granted him immortality. He and C.C had planned to flee from everything involving Britannia by fleeing to Australia, a sovereign nation undisturbed by Britannic rule or politics. Included in his masterful plan was to place his little sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia, as 100th Empress of the Britannian Empire. From her supreme position, she reformed the empire from one of conquest and oppression to a charitable and blissful nation. Of course, she wasn't left alone. Lelouch had appointed his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, as the next figure to dawn the mask of Zero and leadership of the Black Knights. Under Nunnally's rule, Britannia joined the United Federation of Nations and agreed to reduce their representation to 20% as terms for participating in the organization. Afterward, things went pretty smoothly. Every day there would be updates on Britannia's progress of reforming districts into proper branches of the Empire. The Japanese were all inaugurated as official Britannians, although this was met with some resistance at first. The Shungiku Ghetto and all similar areas were transformed into proper cities where people were finally given the chance to live happily. After nearly a decade, Lelouch missed his sister and friends very much. "I hope they are happy," he said as he stared into the sky.

"I'm back!" Rhys said as he ran with a small bag of chicken feed. He nearly tripped twice on his way back.

Lelouch laughed. "Great work Rhys," he said. "Spread the feed on the ground for the chicken to feed." Rhys did as he was told and grabbed handfuls of feed to give to the chickens. The feathered creatures were quick in acknowledging their food and swiftly began eating.

"They sure were starved dad," Rhys said.

"Indeed they were," Lelouch responded. "Now let's make work of the cows in the barn. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

Near the town of Eildon, a small farm of oranges was operated by a private owner. Although landowner of the establishment, the proprietor participated in the harvesting and packing of the oranges with his workers while running the business side of it as well. The man stood above six feet, with teal hair, one orange eye, and a distinct device attached to the left side of his face. He was wearing blue suspenders with a white undershirt and brown boots similar to the other workers around him.

"We're just about done with this section of the field," he said to his workers.

"Yes, sir," one of them responded.

Just then a truck pulled by on the side of the small strip of road. The window rolled down and a voice shouted, "Good work there, Orange Boy!"

"That is the name of my loyalty," the man responded. "So don't wear it out, Anya."

The person named Anya stepped out of the truck and revealed to be a young woman with light pink hair and eyes, and a petite build. She was wearing what appeared to be a blue dress that went down to her ankles, fabricated into a plaid design.

"I've got some important news, Jeremiah," Anya said.

Jeremiah gave a look of concern. "What is it?!"

"Master Lelouch and Lady C.C have run out of fruit."

"Oh," he said with a sigh of relief, "I thought it was something far worse. I will attend to this matter at once."

Jeremiah left another worker in charge of the picking while he attended to his duty. Anya and himself got in the truck and drove to the storage section of the farm.

"What does my lord request this time?" he asked.

"Some oranges, grapes, apples, cantaloupe, and bananas," she replied.

Jeremiah scratched his head, "The young lord must be growing, and so is his appetite."

Anya laughed a little. "Seems that way."

Jeremiah chuckled in return. It was a blessing to serve his lord Lelouch. And now that young Rhys was part of the family, he felt that his duty as the personal attendant to Lelouch was more important than ever. Even before the Zero Requiem, Jeremiah Gottwald had served Lelouch with utmost loyalty. When the fated day came, he suspected that his lord was planning something spectacular. Who knew it would be to plan his own assassination at the hands of Suzaku Kururugi?! During the Battle of Mt. Fuji Jeremiah, he unofficially took guardianship of Anya Alstreim after removing the Geass effect interfering with her memory. Afterward, he escaped with Anya to join Lelouch and C.C in Australia where he serves as the personal attendant and bodyguard to the family. In order to prevent suspicion and to provide for his lord he and Anya founded an orange farm, suiting the name given to him by Zero. There he harvested food for his lord as well to sell and make a considerable wealth for himself and Anya.

Once Jeremiah was done packing the requested fruits into some boxes, he and Anya drove off the farm and down the dirt road to Lelouch's farm.

"How are you feeling today Anya?", Jeremiah asked.

"Well if my memory doesn't betray me, I'd say I'm doing just fine," she answered.

Jeremiah laughed at this. "That is good to hear."

After a 10 minute drive on the road, Anya pulled into a large field where a comfy, small house lay in the middle, a large brown barn on the left edge, a section for animal grazing, and a relatively small field for crops.

As both exited the vehicle, Rhys ran over to where Jeremiah was standing.

"Jeremy!" he said in a cheerful voice.

Jeremiah then picked Rhys up and spun him around like an airplane. Rhys laughed while in the air.

"And how is my favorite little lord doing?", he said as he put Rhys down.

"Super! I'm growing real strong!" He flexed his arm to show his strength.

"Very impressive my lord!" he said. "Soon you'll be able to go toe to toe with old Jeremy here!"

Rhys grinned a toothy grin after hearing this.

"Look at what I found," Anya said. She poked his sides and laughed.

Rhys was startled by this but smiled when he turned around. "Anyi!" he said, giving her a big hug.

"Well look who arrived," said a familiar voice.

Jeremiah went stiff for a moment and swiftly bowed down on one knee. "My lord," he exclaimed.

"Jeremiah, I've told you that formalities aren't necessary here," Lelouch said.

"That would break my loyalty to you and Lady C.C."

"I most respect that kind of loyalty," Lelouch replied. "Well then, rise Jeremiah Gottwald."

As Jeremiah rose, Rhys came running to Lelouch. "Dad, Jeremy brought Anyi over too!" He pointed to Anya, who was beside the truck.

"Hey, Anya. How are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I've been well, thank you for your concern Master Lelouch."

"I guess Jeremiah has taught you too well of formalities as well" Lelouch responded as he shook his head a little.

"I have brought what you have requested my lord," Jeremiah said. He unloaded the cargo in the back of the truck with some help from Rhys.

"Excellent work!" Lelouch responded as he looked at all the delicious fruit.

"Thank you, my lord!" Jeremiah looked as if he were about to cry of joy.

"Care to bring these boxes inside?"

"With your permission my lord."

"Then come on in."

Once inside the house, Jeremiah and Anya properly greeted C.C with exaggerated honorifics as with Lelouch.

"Would you like some tea or anything to eat?" C.C asked.

"Your very generous my lady, but we shouldn't overstay our time," Jeremiah swiftly replied.

"No, no. You're more than welcome here. Now come and eat." C.C demanded.

"As you wish my lady," Jeremiah reluctantly said.

After everyone was seated, C.C filled the table with a large, fresh breakfast. Fluffy biscuits, golden hash browns, sunny side up eggs, a large orange juice pitcher, plenty of sausages, and strips of bacon. While they ate and conversed with each other, Rhys finished eating early and went to the living room to watch some TV.

"Mom! Dad!" Rhys shouted.

"What is it, Rhys?!" C.C called from the dining room.

"There something really bad happening on the TV!"

"What's happening?"

"There's a really big building on fire!"

Everyone went stiff.

"Was was that sweetie?" C.C asked.

"A large building on fire," Rhys said. "There are people outside of it, with like guns and stuff. There's like robots all around it too."

Everyone got up and went inside the living room. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Kydonia Imperial Palace was being attacked…

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Lelouch vi Britannia

 **Author's Note:** This is the meat of the prologue. It will be a while when I post the next chapter since I've got work and other stuff. Don't forget to review the story if you have any questions or concerns. My email is on my author profile.

P.S. I'm gonna have to think a lot harder for the next few chapters.


	3. Before the Siege (Part 3)

Before the Siege (Part 3)

(2 Hours before the attack on Kydonia Palace)

In one of the grandiose gardens of the Kydonia Imperial Palace, a woman and a man sat in the middle near the main water fountain. Both individuals appeared to be in conversation while enjoying some tea and fresh biscuits.

The woman had large violet eyes, sandy brown hair, and stood five feet and a half. She wore an elegant pink dress consisting of a pink ball gown with traces of white. On her neck, she had a distinct choker with an emerald butterfly outlined with gold as the centerpiece with matching earrings. On her head, she wore a beautiful tiara adorned with pink diamonds and larger white diamond in the center.

As for the man, he had green eyes, brown hair, and a tall, built stature. He appeared to be wearing a tight, purple suit with golden stripes and wrapped sleeves. Around the suit, he wore a black and gold clock with red spandex lining on the inside. A cape encircled the man's head. On the table, there was a distinct spiky, black mask with an indigo front. Finally, a thin, black fabric covered the man's mouth and nose above a neatly tied, white neckerchief.

"These are quite delicious, don't you think?" said the young woman.

"Yeah. They're pretty scrumptious," the man replied. "This would be the best if only a dear friend we're still with us."

At hearing this, a small tear smeared down the woman's face.

The man immediately regretted his previous response upon seeing the woman. "I'm sorry Nunnally!" he said. "I shouldn't have brought up Lelouch out of the blue like that." He spoke with his head and eyes down.

"No it's okay," Nunnally said as she wiped her face with her handkerchief. "It would be such a wonderful time with the three of us together, wouldn't it Suzaku?"

"Yeah. It would be the best."

After an hour of conversing with each other about the Empire, the upcoming speech, and other personal matters, Nunnally decided it was time to depart.

"Don't you think it's about time we make our way to the auditorium," she said. "We don't want to keep the guests and people waiting for too long."

"I suppose you're right."

Suzaku grabbed his mask and placed it back on his face. The mask adjusted itself to encompass his entire head with a small steam-like sound.

The pair entered the palace and made their way toward the auditorium where most of the Imperial family and other nobles awaited a speech from the Empress. Since the palace was packed with such an important audience, there were security patrols and guards covering every inch of the Imperial residence.

People all over the world were awaiting the speech of the Empress as well. In addition to announcing an important message, the Empire was celebrating the 10th anniversary of her majesty's rule. The capital city of Ingram was holding a festival with music, dance, food, and various fun activities. Other similar festivities were being held in different branches of the Empire as well.

Nunnally and Suzaku came around the back of the auditorium to make an entrance on stage. The large red curtains were already drawn and the auditorium was filled with nobility. It was a fairly large theater. There were three levels to the auditorium. The first level seated the nobles and other wealthy politicians/businessmen. The second level was reserved for the Imperial family. The third level housed the heads of the Imperial family, important generals, the heads of the Black Knights, and the Knights of the Round. The stage floor carpet was covered with a red carpet, beautiful flowers against the stage wall with a large Britannian flag covering most of the wall. Royal guards in gray uniform and ceremonial rifles hoisted to the chest were in line behind a large podium in the center.

As Nunnally and Suzaku entered the room, the room was silenced when one of the royal guards announced their entrance. "Presenting her royal majesty, Nunnally vi Britannia!" he yelled. "Accompanying her majesty is Sir Zero of the Black Knights!"

All eyes went to the podium. Suzaku escorted by the hand Nunnally up the podium and stood close by, looking at the expectant audience. Nunnally looked up and caught eye of Cornelia and smiled. She returned the gesture.

"I'd like to welcome all who have reunited here for the special occasion," Nunnally began.

"For the last past decade, Britannia has experienced a reform like no other. People that once saw the Empire as cruel dominion now see it as a land of opportunity and happiness. That has only been possible through the actions of all of Britannia's citizens."

The audience clapped at this heartwarming recognition.

"As of now, Britannia has completed its mission of restoring the former areas into states of the Empire. We have faced various forms of obstacles but have prevailed nevertheless. Britannia is a nation that does not cower in the face of danger but rather looks into the future and pushes forward. Now, it is time to preserve this peace Britannia has been struggling to obtain for so long. Not just for the sake of the nation, but for the happiness of the world and its people. Long ago, someone very dear to me sacrificed so much for the joy of many."

Nunnally took a moment to sniffle a little. The audience began to stir a little. From the third level, Cornelia smiled as well as the leaders of the Black Knights (Ohgi, Kallen, Tohdoh, Xingke, Rakshata, Sugiyama, etc). She knew who Nunnally was talking about.

"That is why I hope to-"

Nunnally, Suzaku, and everyone else in the auditorium paused as a sudden tremble of the palace erupted. The audience began to stir and panic. Suzaku then rose to the podium to speak.

"Everyone remain calm!" ordered Suzaku. "The royal guard will be here shortly to help everyone evacuate from the palace!"

"We need the Knights of the Round, the Black Knights, and Britannian officers to move in position to defend the palace." With this order, everyone on the top floor left to prepare for battle.

Once the royal guards arrived, Suzaku took Nunnally and handful of royal guards to evacuate the Empress.

"Zero, who do you think is behind this?!," Nunnally said as she ran with him.

"I wish I knew your majesty," he replied.

The Black Knights, Knights of the Round, and Britannian officers headed to the palace's barracks where their Knightmares and other equipment were located.

"Who do you think is attacking?" Ohgi asked as they strapped into their Knightmares.

"Whoever is in control of this has some serious guts to directly assault the palace," Kallen angrily said.

"Alright. Been waiting for a good butt kicking. I knew it was worth it to rejoin after the business closed!" Tamaki spouted.

"Enough talk," Corellia demanded. "There's no way I'm letting another one of my dear sisters in harm's way. Not this time." Her grip on the Knightmare controls tightened.

"A victory won through dishonest means is no victory at all" - Kururugi Suzaku

 **Author Note** : Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter is supposed to ease into the next part of the story. I'm gonna have to think of some new stuff for next few chapters. So in other words, it'll be a while till the next chapters. Probably. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it. Please review with any questions, suggestions, or concerns. Arigato! :)


	4. Siege of the Palace (Part 1)

Siege of the Palace (Part 1)

A large cloud of black smoke rose from the culinary section of the Kydonia Imperial Palace, which was near the auditorium. Outside the battle was already in full gear. Both sides exchanged fire, air and ground infantry engaged each other, and Knightmares clashed.

The Britannian force consisted of light purple Vincent model Knightmares, with different variations for specific battle purposes. Along with the Imperial force, the Black Knights division were equipped with Akatsuki models with similar variations. In the air, various Britannian Caerleon-class and Logres-class airship encircled the sky accompanied by Knightmares of the Imperial Palace.

The enemy force, on the other hand, consisted of Knightmares and other military technology that took the Britannians and Black Knights by surprise.

Once in the air, Kallen, Ohgi, Cornelia, and the others rendezvoused next to the Empress's' personal Logres-class airship, the Wenhaver.

"So what are we up against?" Kallen asked inside her Gurren SEITEN.

"I can't identify the Knightmare models, but they do seem familiar" Ohgi replied.

"Hmm," Cornelia thought. "It's been a really long time but those models look like a slim down version of Bismarck's Galahad. You remember?"

"Now that you mention it, it sort of does," Ohgi replied. He remembered when Suzaku, then the Knight of Zero, fought and defeated the previous Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. Bismarck had piloted a modified version of the Gawain, the giant prototype designed by Schneizel el Britannia, called the Galahad.

However, these models were different than the Galahad. They were slimmer in design, had two smaller Maser Vibration Swords (MVSs) rather a single large one-handed sword, and two additional Landspinners mounted on the shoulders.

Suddenly a large squadron headed of the airborne Knightmares headed towards the Wenhaver.

"Alright here they come, get ready!" shouted Tohdoh.

"Let's form a front perimeter around the Wenhaver," Cornelia ordered. "Kallen, Tohdoh, Gino (Knight of One), and Lucan (Knight of Five) engage the enemy."

"Roger that!" Kallen complied.

"Understood," Lucan responded.

"Everyone else stays on the defensive. Protect the Wenhaver and the other ships. Ohgi and Tamaki, go assist the ground forces on the left wing of the palace."

"I hear you," Ohgi replied. "Let's go Tamaki. And try not to be reckless."

"You worry too much. Let's do this," Tamaki yelled excitedly.

"Xingke, I need you to take a squad of Imperial Guards and make work of the enemy airships to the West. Drawn their fire and lower their ranks."

"Understood."

"The rest of you will stick with me with the Wenhaver. You've got that?"

"Yes your highness," responded Jennifer (Knight of Seven), Carrado (Knight of Three), and Sebille (Knight of Six).

Suddenly a radio transmission came on. "Princesses Cornelia this Captain Owain of her majesty's Wenhaver. What are your orders?"

"Your orders are to maintain your position and fire at enemy forces approaching the palace. I and the Knights of the Round will provide protection from enemy Knightmares."

"Yes. Understood your highness," Owain responded.

"Fire at all enemies attempting to approach the palace," Owain told his crew. "Don't let any pass through. For her majesty!"

Kallen, Tohdoh, Gino, and Lucan approached the incoming squadron of Knightmares. There appeared to be eight in total. The coloration of the Knightmares was black and silver with no indication of allegiance.

"Alright, let's make this quick," Kallen said.

"Just be on your guard," Tohdoh added. "We don't know the specs of these Knightmares."

"Ah, no sweat. If they mass produced these things, then they shouldn't be too special, right?" Gino said.

"I wouldn't know about that Gino. Think it's best if we play it safe," Lucan advised.

Kallen was the first to engage one of the Knightmares. The enemy Knightmare swung its swords in an x formation at the Gurren but Kallen was able to easily evade it. Kallen then launched her Radiant Wave Surger (RWS) at the Knightmare. To her surprise, however, the RWS was deflected back.

"But how?!" Kallen said shocked.

The enemy Knightmare then charged at Kallen with impressive speed, indicating an upgrade to the Float system installed in these Knightmares but not in the form of energy wings. It swung one of its swords towards the Gurren but missed again. This time Kallen decided to charge at it with the RWS. Just before the RWS made contact with the Knightmare, Kallen activated it. The RWS was met with a little resistance but then the enemy Knightmare exploded.

"Guys, it seems these Knightmares are tougher than they appear to be," Kallen said.

"Yeah. Even though these things are pretty slim, it seems they are outfitted with micro Blaze Luminous generators all around the Knightmare," Tohdoh explained.

"That just means we gotta hit these things a little harder than normal Knightmares," Gino added as he swung at his own pair of MVSs at an enemy Knightmare. Surprisingly it was able to evade it.

"Huh, looks like the lack of armor makes these things pretty maneuverable too. Careful Lucan."

"You don't have to worry about me Gino," Lucan said.

Lucan piloted his Kenway, a modified, more advanced version of the Alexander Knightmare frame, towards his two opponents. Before coming into melee proximity, Lucan shot what appeared to be energy spear heads stored in the arms shafts. The enemy pilots were not expecting this, so Lucan took the opportunity and closed the remaining distance between him and his targets. Rather than the tonfa with a small blade at the end, the Kenway's tonfa were entire blades made of the same material as MVSs. In a spin-like maneuver, Lucan disarmed and destroyed the cockpit of the Knightmares, killing the pilots.

"Fancy work like always, eh Lucan?" Geno remarked.

"Like always!" Lucan replied with a grin.

On board a massive airship just a mile away from the ongoing battle, four people stood on the command deck of the ship watching the battle on the large monitors. The crew below was busy communicating tactical instructions and monitoring their forces.

(Their faces and appearance remain in shadow at the moment)

"Do you think we'll actually be able to capture the Empress like this?" asked a woman asked.

"It's not a question of if but when Kysa," said a man. "Plus, do you question the tactical prowess of General Burton?"

"Of course not. Why would I, the beautiful Kysa Jaeger, doubt the abilities of the Order's most trusted officer?" she flamboyantly replied.

"I just really want to get out there and slaughter all those Britannians," a small woman spouted.

"You will get your turn, Felecia," the man replied. "We simply have to wait for orders from General Burton."

"Aww, Burton will never let us have some fun," the petite whined. "He's just a big, no-brain, numbskull who doesn't-"

Suddenly a figure appeared from the door behind the General's chair.

"Do you care to finish the rest of that sentence, Miss Dufour?" the figure asked in a calm yet menacing tone.

"Oh! Umm… No sir! Pardon my inexcusable behavior, sir!"

The small woman apologetically bowed her head. However, on closer look, she shook a little and started to sweat intensely in fear of the figure.

"General Burton!" the man amongst the group acknowledged and bowed his head. The other two followed suit.

"When are we to engage the enemy sir?" asked the man.

General Burton made his way to his chair and sat. Then he proceeded to answer the question.

"Let us not be hasty Commander Baier," Burton said.

"Of course not sir," Baier replied apologetically.

"The time will come when we shall unleash the Hands of Asprius, but at the moment that is not our concern. We are here to simply survey how the enemy does battle. Afterwards, we shall use this analytical data to our advantage in the future. Is that understood, commander?"

"Transparently, sir"

General Burton smirked. "Excellent."

"When will a war end? When someone wins" - Lelouch vi Britannia

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys. Sorry, it took a while to post the next chapter. I'm hoping the story so far interesting enough for you guys. I'm relatively new to writing action scenes, so feel free to share your thoughts, concerns, or comments about the story. Thanks!


	5. Siege of the Palace (Part 2)

Siege of the Palace (Part 2)

"What's it look like up there captain?!" Suzaku asked through intercom inside his helmet.

"As of the moment, we are holding our own, sir," Captain Owain replied. "Britannia and Black Knight forces have engaged the enemy fleet and ground forces. Her highness Cornelia has taken command of the Knights of the Round and Black Knights. Aerial enemy numbers are estimated at 300 enemy Knightmares of distinct origin, about 15 airships of Caerleon and Logres class, and a large group of Knightmare bombers. Ground forces are unknown at the moment."

Suzaku was surprised at this scale of an assault. It wasn't some minor terrorist attack but rather a full-fledged attack on the Imperial Palace itself.

He, Nunnally, 1st General Isdemus Read, and a handful of officers and royal guards escorted the Empress to the subterranean subway for emergency situations such as this. However, only the Empress, Suzaku, and the most trusted officers of Britannia and the Black Knights were trusted with this knowledge. The system was connected to various secret locations throughout the mainland. Due to the prominent danger, the Empress is to be taken to a facility further in the mainland (Midwest U.S).

"Captain, when you said Knightmares of distinct origin, do you mean these models are unknown in the database?"

"Yes, sir."

"This might pose a problem to our forces," General Read added. He was a tall, built man with neat orange hair and blue eyes. His uniform was similar to that of the Royal guard but featured a royal blue shoulder cape rather than red sashes, golden shoulder pads and wrist sleeves, a royal blue collar with a golden design, and a captain cap embedded with a golden emblem of the Britannian coat of arms (tiger and snake on the flag).

"Unfamiliarity to these unknown Knightmares may cause confusion to our lower-rank pilots and ground support."

"Not to worry, sir. These new Knightmares aren't as foreign as we believe. They possess an upgraded float system that improves maneuverability and speed significantly according to our pilots. In addition, they possess small units of Blaze Luminous all across the body of the Knightmare frame."

"So a shield that covers the entire frame at the expense of regular armor?" Suzaku inquired.

"Correct, sir," Owain replied.

"Now I see how this might be troubling for some of our forces," Suzaku realized.

"Regular melee weapons and shell ammunition will not be very effective against these Knightmares," General Read stated further. "Only our advanced divisions will be able to handle them with better ease."

"I only hope our advanced divisions do well, sir. There seems no end to our enemies."

"Zero. May I have a word with Captain Owain," Nunnally politely asked.

From inside his helmet, Suzaku had his helmet integrated with advanced software and an A.I to keep track of communications in battles. The A.I system acted as a guide and informer for combat tactics. It also functioned as a heads-up display that enhanced vision, created displays outside the helmet, tracked targets, monitored his vital signs, and scanned the environment around him. In other words, a fact-sphere within his helmet.

"Sora, pull up visual and voice display of Captain Owain for her highness," Suzaku ordered.

"You've got it chief," Sora replied cheerfully. "Looks really bad out there. Think we can win?"

"Of course we will," Suzaku said sternly.

"I knew you'd say that," she chuckled.

While they were running, a small display showed itself in front of Nunnally. It was a type of hologram technology that had recently been completed.

"Oh, your majesty!" Owain yelped. He quickly bowed his head.

"Captain Owain," Nunnally began.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I want everyone to know that we shall overcome this enemy. Connect this communication link to all of our soldiers'!"

"At once!"

"Corporal Day! Please relay all communications to her majesty's link."

Corporal Day instructed her subordinates. They quickly linked all channels to Nunnally's and gave a thumbs up when it was ready.

"When you are ready, your majesty," Owain

"My dear soldiers, this is your Empress speaking. As you can tell we are under attack by an unrelenting enemy. This battle will certainly be hard fought, but this is our precious land that the enemy wishes to conquer from us. Show the enemy that Britannia is not to be trifled with so easily. That our struggle for peace will not be extinguished by a mere assault. Your Empress wishes you to be steadfast and return home safe!"

Everyone remained stunned at Nunnally's powerful message.

Suzaku smiled. She wasn't the little, innocent girl that he once knew. She had become a strong and capable leader fit for ruling the world's largest empire. However, she remained kind to all of her friends and subordinates just as he'd remember her. If only Lelouch could see just how great his sister had become.

"Captain, once we transit from the palace we shall take command of our forces. Until then, continue as instructed," Suzaku said.

"Of course, sir" Owain replied. "Wait, sir! I'm getting reports that the enemy has deployed an elite group of Knightmare frames. It crushing our advanced division. We may need support from the Evolve."

"Send any visual of the Knightmares" Suzaku demanded.

"Uploading now, sir."

In front of Suzaku appeared images of Knightmare frames similar to the enemy's main force. However, they had slightly larger shoulders and legs. He found this strange considering that, based on combat video feed, the Knightmares' maneuverability relied on its slim design.

"Better not underestimate these guys Zero," Sora remarked.

"Yeah. The pilots of those Knightmares are skilled in their own right. It's the Knightmares themselves, however, may have a surprise in store for us."

"General Read I will be supporting our forces in the front lines," Suzaku said. "It appears that the enemy has deployed their elite troops for support."

"Very well. I shall continue onward to the subway with her highness and assure her safe evacuation. Godspeed Zero!" General Read replied.

"Understood. If you'll excuse me, your highness?"

" Please keep our people safe Zero."

"Yes, your majesty." A faint red light glowed from Suzaku's eyes.

And with this Suzaku took off towards the palace's barracks. Meanwhile, Nunnally, General Read, and the royal guards found the elevator to the subterranean subway.

"I'm in the military because I don't want people to die." - Suzaku Kururugi

 **Author Note:** Sorry for the wait guys. Since school began I've been a little stressed out and busy with homework. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments please leave a review or shoot me an email (in my author bio).


End file.
